


A Magnet, The Sun

by spaceboytsukki



Series: HideKane Week 2015 [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, Hidekane Week, M/M, i don't really know what this is tbh, young hidekane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceboytsukki/pseuds/spaceboytsukki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young!Hidekane. A new kid joins Kaneki's class and for once Kaneki isn't cold.</p><p>HideKane Week 2015: Introductions/First Day of School</p><p>(I wrote this a while ago for HideKane day but never got to post it because of personal reasons, so I thought I'd post it now. Idk even know what this is.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Magnet, The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW HIDEKANE WEEK WAS A MILLION YEARS AGO BUT I REALLY WANTED TO POST THIS. 
> 
> I also have other pieces I wrote for HideKane that I do want and probably will post when I get a chance.
> 
> Anyway, this is basically a lot of rambling but I hope you enjoy it. I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Also if you wanna check out my tumblr spaceboytsukki and like send requests/talk to me that'd be cool!

Kaneki was quiet, ignored, and perfectly okay with it. He'd always been a shy child to strangers and he'd always preferred books to a ball, making him quite the oddball among kids his age. The other childern his age didn't seem to understand how a book could be more interesting than playing outside. Kaneki realized why the other kids wouldn't talk to him often, he wasn't exactly great at starting or keeping a conversation.

Children his age were interested in adventures and playing outside and new exciting things. So when a new boy with bleached hair and a blinding smile joined Kaneki's class 2 months into the school year, everyone's attention was on said boy. Even Kaneki couldn't help but be interested. Nagachika Hideyoshi, the boy proudly proclaimed while standing in front of the class, a bright smile on his face. The class buzzed with excitement, some wondered if the new student would be willing to play with them, while others muttered about how cute the new comer was.

Then, when told to take a seat, the new boy did something no one had expected, he trotted towards the back of the room and right into Kaneki's secluded corner, plopping himself down in the seat right next to Kaneki's. Kaneki, who'd been busying himself with his latest read and totally not sneaking peaks at the new student, was in shock. There were at least 3 other seats open, so why did he decide to to sit next to him?

Everyone, including the teacher, seemed to be a little shell shocked from Hideyoshi's actions. Soon enough the teacher pulled herself together, sending a smile towards the 2 boy, and continued with the lesson.

At lunch, children crowded around Hideyoshi's table. They fired question after question at their new classmate. Kaneki watched as he sat quietly eating the small lunch he'd packed himself. From afar, he noticed how well Hideyoshi was handling the situation. He answered questions with ease and sent smile and nods to those around him. Kaneki also didn't notice what an amazing sound the boy's laugh was. A few students sent him glances but focused most of their attention on the new boy.

Nagachika Hideyoshi, Kaneki realized, was a magnet. He drew people to him with bright smiles and warm brown eyes. Though Kaneki never really payed much attention to his classmates other than the occasional glance or observation, found himself sneaking glances and observing the blond throughout the day.

Hideyoshi had caught him a few times so far and every time he'd smile brightly, eyes lighting up. Kaneki almost swore he was going to go blind if he stared to long at the boys smile. The boys smile lit up his whole face and his brown eyes sparkled with warmth that Kaneki could almost feel from his seat. His lips twitched to smile back every time, much to his own surprise.

When the school day ended, Kaneki continued just like any other day and was the first one out of the class room. Kaneki liked to leave early so he could take his time on the walk home and take in his surroundings. From the corner of his eye he noticed Hideyoshi get mobbed by a small group of kids.

Kaneki walked along the river, watching the water flow and felt a cool breeze blow through his hair. Today was one of those days where Kaneki felt the urge to sit on the bank and read until the sun started to set. Deciding it was inf act one of those days, Kaneki walked a bit further until he reached his usual reading spot.

He set his bag down on the green grass and settled down next to it a few seconds later. For a few minutes he just stared out at the water, thinking about a certain student and his sunshine smile. Kaneki smiled then at the thought of his smile. Though Kaneki loved books and didn't mind being alone, there was a part of him that wondered what it would be like to have a friend like Nagachika Hideyoshi. Someone bright and bubbly and outgoing and so much different then himself. The part of him that wondered if he could ever potentially be friends with the warm new comer was the same part that made Kaneki wonder if he was capable of having any friends at all.

It was the part of himself that he dreaded because even though he swore he was happy with just books and the silence, loneliness still managed to wriggled it's way into his mind when he wasn't looking. There was a difference between being okay and content being alone and been lonely, Kaneki had realized.

Lonely was the nights where Kaneki was alone in his house, his Mom still working even though it was well past dark. On those nights, which was most nights, Kaneki made and ate dinner alone. He always made enough for his Mom as well but he never knew if she actually ate it. On those nights, Kaneki felt like sleep was far away and his thoughts feel suffocating. He wondered why his Mom wasn't there to kiss him on the forehead and tuck him in. Kaneki knew, of course, that his Mom was working hard so she could support them and he couldn't help but feel guilty about his petty desires. On those nights, he feel asleep cold and with an empty feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Lonely was the days when Kaneki couldn't seem to focus on the pages of his book and his attention drifted unintentionally to his classmates. He watched as they smiled and laughed and made plans to play together after school. He couldn't help but wish he was there, talking and laughing and making plans. He watched as no one spared him a second glance. On those days Kaneki walked home with the same empty feeling in the pit of his stomach. No amount of food or drink could make the feeling disappear, and when he felt for the first time Kaneki had wondered if he'd gotten a bug. But after years of the feeling he realized it was loneliness.

The feeling would nag at him all day, eating away at him and dragging him under waves of self pity. On those days, no matter how hard he tried Kaneki could ever focus on the words etched on the pages of any book.

He swore he was okay with being alone, he had been for a long time. Everyone felt a little bit lonely sometimes. Kaneki assured himself he'd be fine with just his books. He had his Mom, too. Even if he didn't see her as much as wished he could, he still had her. Kaneki loved her and he knew that she loved him too, so he was fine being alone.

Of course, making a friend would be nice, maybe. It'd be different, interesting. He just didn't know how to—

“Hey~!” A voice echoed through the air, loud and slightly out of breath. Kaneki's thoughts were cut off at the sound. “Hey!!” The voice yelled again and Kaneki realized he recognized the sound. He shifted his body and glanced behind him with wide eyes.

 

A blond head of hair was running towards him. He blinked in surprise. Why was Nagachika Hideyoshi running towards him?

The boy stopped a few feet in front of him and smiled brightly down at him. Kaneki couldn't help the small smile he offered in return.

“Hi!” Hideyoshi greeted, beaming.

“Hello?” Kaneki muttered, the word coming out more of a question than Kaneki had intended.

“My names Nagachika Hideyoshi, but you can call me Hide, most of my friends do.” Hideyoshi, Hide, continued. “I'm in your class! I just transferred today~!” Kaneki nodded in response.

“My names Ken Kaneki.” He offered quietly. Hide's grin got impossibly brighter.

“Nice to meet you! Since I'm new, I don't really have any friends and I noticed that you didn't have any either. So I thought we could be friends.” For a few seconds all Kaneki could do was stare. Well Hide definitely wasn't wrong. Hide flattered and a panicked look passed his face. “I didn't mean it like that... it's just that moved here recently, so I don't have any friends. So would you be my friend?” Hide smile had returned and his eyes were filled with warmth and honesty and sincerity and how could Kaneki say no? To be honest, he didn't want to say no. At all.

“Sure, if you want.” He answered honestly, slight stunned by the whole situation. He hoped his excitement wasn't showing too much.

“Awesome!” Hide grinned. “We'll be best friends then.” Kaneki couldn't help but grin back maybe just a little, or a lot, bigger than before.

“Okay.”

“So, what are you reading? I noticed the book you had during class but I didn't see the name.” Hide questioned, sounding genuinely interested in what Kaneki was reading. Before he answered, Kaneki couldn't help but wondered if this was how you made friends or if it was just Hide's way.

“Well...” For the first time ever, Kaneki shared his favorite spot on the river bank with an energetic boy named Hide. They spent the whole afternoon there on the bank, talking and messing around. For the first time in a very long time, the empty feeling in the pit of Kaneki's stomach was exchanged for a warmth that tickled Kaneki's insides and made him feel at home and far happier than he'd been in a long time.

Hide was the sun, Kaneki realized, not a magnet. A magnet is cold and hard and metallic. Magnets draw sharp things towards them and they use force to get things to come to them. The sun was warm and soothing and sometimes blindly bright. Things don't need to be forced closer. Plants and animals naturally gravitate toward the suns, and sometimes it can be to bright. So bright that people have to look away. But they still carved the warmth and the bright either way.

Hide was the sun and Kaneki was no longer cold.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Yes? No? Feedback?
> 
> Comment, kudo, bookmark, etc!! I hope you guys liked it!! :)
> 
> Also my personal tumblr is spaceboytsukki! If you guys wanna send me prompts, or requests or just talk, that'd be awesome!!


End file.
